True Love
by BabyGurl20
Summary: Inuyasha is confused about him and kags 'relationship' and things get even more confusing when the gang meets a girl that he thinks he might LOVE!o.0 watch how this girl and her friends turn the Inu gang upside down!Inuyasha/oc Sesshomaru,Oc BEING REWROTE
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters (sad face), but I do own Masashi, Masami, Akemi, Ryuu, Stacy, Crystal, Travis, Tray, and Natasha.

Summary: Inuyasha is confused bout him and kagome's 'relationship', and things get even more confusing when him and the gang meets a girl, that out loud like him and might be falling for! And jus to make things worse its that time of the year mating season. Read and see how this one girl and her friends turn the inu-gang upside down.

WARNING: profanity(in both English, Japanese, and Spanish), Kagome bashing, sex in later chapters, yaoi(boy/boy), male/female and ect.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Masami, Sesshomaru/Masashi, Kouga/Stacy, Crystal/Miroku, Tray/Sango, Travis/Ginta, and Natasha/Hakkaku

Chapter 1

Masami walked out of the cave looking around at the bright blue sky and green trees 'Its really good to get away from the city and all the stress' she thought to herself walking away from the cave, and into the forest until she came to the dirt road that she always took that lead to the village she stays in with her brothers and sister whenever they visited the feudal era.

As she walked she suddenly heard the pounding hoofs of horses behind her. She turned around and saw about five bandits on horseback coming towards her, when they got near her they stopped. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?". A fat, beefy looking ugly guy said, Masami mentally rolled her eyes. "Hey there pretty lady, what's someone like you doin out here alone" he asked, while non discreetly have his eyes roam over her body.

"Nun, of your damn business" Masami said glaring at the man. "Oh don't be like that, I just thought we might help you" said the man putting a hand over his heart and a pained look on his face like she offended him. "Yea" said a skinny man with greasy looking black hair. Masami sneered in disgust at him. "Well, I don't need nor want help from the likes of you, so get lost" she growled irritable.

She didn't have time for this she just wanted to spend the whole day here relaxing and their messing it all up. "OOO. Feisty, I like that. Hey I got an idea how bout you come with me and have a little fun" the fat guy said smirking at her. "Clawing out my eyes would be less painful, then seeing your fat ass naked" Masami scoffed at the man for even thinking she would go with him.

"Hey you can come with me, I'll make you scream my name, but I'll go slowly so you'll be able to handle it" said the greasy haired man grinning evilly. "And when I'm done, the rest of the guys can have a go at you". The rest of the bandits laughed at this. "Please… you would be able to handle what I had to give, and plus why would I go with a man who looks like he hasn't taken a bath in like ever? I mean have you ever heard of **SOAP!** And don't get me started on that monstrosity you call hair, can you say **NASTY!**.

Masami said mentally smirking at the look on the mans face. "I'd rather eat shit then have sex with you". That was the straw that broke the camels', Masami could tell by the look of anger that morphed over his face. "Awww. Did I hurt someone's feelings" she said mockingly. "Why you little bitch" the man yelled jumping off his horse and ran at her with his sword drawn.


	2. Chapter 2

Declaimer:

I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. But I did make up Masami, Masashi, Akemi, Ryuu, Crystal, Stacy, Tray, Travis, and Natasha

WARNING: kagome bashing, sex in later chapters, yaoi(boy/boy), male/female, profanity(in English and Japanese)

Character Pairing: Inuyasha/Masami, Masashi/Sesshomaru, Crystal/Miroku, Kouga/Stacy, Tray/Sango, Travis/Ginta, and Natasha/Hakkaku

Chapter: 2

Inuyasha and his group walked down a dirt road looking for a village to rest up in and get some much need supplies, for their trip to kouga's mountains to join with his group to fight Naraku.

" Do you smell a village near Inuyasha?" miroku asked walking beside the hanyou " Yea, a few more miles that way" he said point ahead of them. " well, I hope its soon I tired of walking and I really need a bathe" kagome whined ' Well it would go faster if you pick up the pace and stop WHINING!" Inuyasha thought to himself lately almost everything kagome did got on his nerves.

They walked in silence until they heard people talking as they neared the noise, the people came into view. It was a bunch of bandits and a girl they where surrounding her. As they came closer they could see the girl more clearly she looked about 5'5 with long dark brown hair that looked almost black and atop of her head she had doggy ears like Inuyasha, but unlike Inuyasha the girl had dark skin, not really dark skin about a shade darker then kouga's tan. She had on a black and blue form fitting outfit, her pants fit tightly around her thighs and butt, they flared out at the knee and reached her ankles. They had blue dragon designs on them with sliver out lines, the dragons curled around her thighs until they face each other in the front of her hip.

Her shirt was cut below her breast with a tight band under to keep it from riding up. Her med section was shown and you could see her well tone stomach and hour glass figure. The sleeves on her top were long and flared out at the elbow and tight on the forearm, it had designs on them just like her pants.

As they stopped a few feet away from them. They heard a skinny man with greasy black hair say " hey, you can come with me, I'll make you scream my name" then they heard the girl say " pleaseeeee… why? Would I go with a man who looks like he hasn't takin a bathe in like ever, I mean have you ever heard of **SOAP! **and don't get me started on that monstrosity you call hair, can you say **NASTY!" **

This angered the man and he yelled " why you little bitch". the man jumped off his horse and ran at the girl with his sword drawn, but the girl just stood there staring at the man with a bored expression on her face.

" why?, is she just standing there" kagome asked to no one in particular " I have no idea" Sango answered. It wasn't until the sword was about an inch away from her that she disappear in a blink of an eye. The man stumbled, but caught himself and look around for the girl; she then came back into view, she stood behind the man he didn't seem to notice until the girl taped him on the shoulder.

The man jumped and turned around only to be met with a punch to the nose " whoa, did you see that" shippo said awe " Yea, she's pretty sneaky" miroku said with a gleam in his eye. The man stumbled back from the blow but before he could regain his footing the girl sent a roundhouse kick to the side of his head. The man fell to the ground unconscious.

The rest of the bandits stared shocked at the man on the ground, then anger crossed their face and they jumped off their horse just like the first man did then the same fat guy said " Your going to regret that". " I doubt it" the girl said getting in a fighting stance, the men ran at her with their swords and spears.

"She can't take them all on her own, Inuyasha go help her" kagome yelled. "Keh" was all he said before drawn his own sword and leaped to where the girl was; sango and miroku followed after him. When they got to the bandits they just started taken them out.

Masami was to focus on two men in front of her she didn't see more people had join the fight. When the two men were on the ground unconscious she backed up so she was face the bandits. not watching where she was going, her back hit something solid and firm. She jumped in surprise and was going to send a left sidekick to whoever it was when her foot was caught, this caught her be surprise she snapped her head up to see the person who caught her foot, her eyes where met with bright amber ones. " Do you always _' thank' _someone buy trying to kick them in the face when they help you" the boy stated annoying. This shocked her, and for the first time cents she tried to kick this boy she looked around and notice that all the bandits where on the ground unconscious, that's when she notice that there where other people there to one human male dress as a monk, and two human females one dress in an demon slayers outfit with a small two-tailed neko and the other in an obvious modern day outfit, in the girls arms was a small kitsune.

" oh, sorry about that" masami said sliding her foot from the boys grip.

" keh, whatever" he said and turn away from her to face the other way she frowned at that and was going to say something to him before she was interpreted "Oh don't mind him his just a big grouch" said the girl in the modern day cloths "Hi, my name is Kagome, this is Shippo" she said pointing to the little fox in her arms "and this is Sango and her demon cat kirara" she said pointing to the demon slayer and the neko " that's miroku and the grouch over there is Inuyasha" she said pointing to the two men.

"Oh, my name is Masami, nice to met you" masami said smiling at the group of people "That's a beautiful name, can I ask you a question" asked the monk coming towards her and grabbing her hands "sure… why not?" masami said glancing warily at the man, something told her to run as far away from the man as possible but she ignore it. "Would you do me the honor of bearing my child" he asked smiling brightly at her, to say masami was shock would be a understatement ' why would he ask me that we just met, I mean who does that?' she thought to herself; a loud THUD shaken her from her thoughts, she saw that the monk was a the ground with a large bump on his head and the demon slayer standing over him frowning down on him.

"Why must you always ask women that very time you see one" she asked

"Sorry bout that as you can see his the pervert in the group" the girl in the modern cloths said "Oh, it ok" masami said smiling warily at them. Then she remembered something "Oh, thank you for your help I appreciate it

"Oh it was nothing" the demon slayer said "Hey if you don't mind can I ask where were you going before the bandits attacked you" "Oh, I was just going to my village up ahead, my twin brother and I with our young siblings live there whenever we have a break from school in our time" masami said point in the way of the village.

She didn't notice the shocked look on kagome's face " Y…your… from the morden time" kagome said still unable to prosiest the thought of it "Yea, just like you, Im from America or as some people call it the U.S.A" masami said smiling proudly " What's the U.S.A" the small fox kit asked with a confused look on his face " It means she from the modern time and lives on the other side of the world" kagome said finally letting the shock pass " but I don't get it, how are you appeal to get here if you live on the other side of the world? Is there another well?" kagome asked curiously.

" A well? No but there is a cave in the back woods of where I live and it transport us here" masami said wonder what well is she talking about it couldn't be the one that her mother fell into a long time ago that's how she met their father. She was brought of her thought when she heard someone calling her name.

"Uh" she asked confused "I said can you show us where these cave is" monk said eyeing curiously "Oh, sure but first can we go get my brothers and sister" she asked looking at them warily "sure" kagome said smiling brightly.

With that she turned on her heels and walked in the direction of the village and rest of the group followed after her.

* * *

please review and tell me how it is

BabyGurl20**** :p


	3. Chapter 3

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Masami, Masashi, Akemi, Ryuu, Crystal, Stacy, Tray, Travis, and Natasha

Chapter 3

As they walked they neared the village, the people there were all friendly and greeted them as they made their way to Masami's hut that she shared with her brothers and sister. They kept walking until they came to a beautiful two-story hut, the front had about dozen flowers surrounding it "Wow, this is so pretty" Kagome exclaim looking at the hut in awe "Thank you, the villagers built it for us after we exterminate the demon that plagued the village" Masami explained while heading into the hut the group followed after her. They soon found that the inside was as equally beautiful as the outside, sitting room had a small table in the middle with four small comfortable pillows around it in the corner was a long love-seat like couch with small flower deigns on the arms and to their surprise that there were two small bodies laying on it.

The two on the couch looked up at them and their eyes widen with surprise "Masami your back" the two yelled at the same time and jumped off the couch and ran over to masami and hugged her. "Yea, hey where is Masashi" Masami asked them looking around for her twin "oh his in his room, want me to get him for you" asked the young boy "No, I'll get him" she said walking over to the stairs and yelled up to her brother "Hey!, Masashi get your lazy butt down here NOW!" as she did this some people of the Inu gang couldn't help but to be remind of a certain white haired Hanyou, after a few minutes footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"You don't have to yell you know" came a voice when they saw who it was they were shock, Masami told them that she had a twin brother but they didn't know they look so much alike. They probably would have mistaken him for a girl if they didn't know from want Masami told them that he was a boy and that he had broad shoulders. He had on an outfit exactly like Inuyasha but it was the same color and had the same designs on them as Masami.

"Yea…yea whatever, come meet some people I met they helped me fight off some bandits" Masami said pointing over at the group. Masashi looked over at them finally noticing that there were other people in the room "Oh, hi" Masashi said waving at them " hi" they exclaimed "I want you to meet Kagome she's from the future like us but she from Japan not American, and this is Sango the demon slayer and her demon companion Kirara, this is Miroku his a monk and a perv, this little guy right here is Shippo his a fox demon, and last but not lese this is Inuyasha his a half demon like us" she said pointing to all of them "well hey I am Masashi" he said introducing himself " Inuyasha and friends this is our little brother Ryuu and little sister Akemi" Masami said pointing to the two kids. Akemi looked like she was about 13 years old in human years and ryuu looked like he was about 10 years old.

"Hey" the kids said giving the Inuyasha and his friends a greeting nod. "Hi" kagome and the others replied back. "We came back to get you and head to the cave, kagome wants to see if she and her friends can pass though like they can with the well that's at their village" Masami said turning towards her brothers and sister. "Oh, then we should get going, we have to go home anyway to pack some clothes" Masashi said walking to the door.

They head to the woods, where the cave lay. The Inu-gang was telling them about Naraku. " Wow, he sounds like a real pain in the ass" Masami said shaking her head at how this dark hanyou can do all this evil. "He is" Inuyasha mumbled "Hey, masami, can I ask you a question" Kagome asked walking up so she could be beside her, "Sure what is it" Masami asked turning her head to face her.

"well, there are different kinds of Inu. There are the white Inu which is obviously were Inuyasha is from, there are the bronze Inu; the reason for you not to see them is that they live in the northern mountains and hardly leave outside of their territory, and last but not less is the black Inu which my brothers, sister, and I are from and the reason that you don't see them around is because we're the only one's left, they were whapped out a long time ago" she said the pain in her eyes.

The rest of the trip was silent, then the cave came into view. It was nothing but a dark hole with long vains hanging over it. "well, this is it" Masami said walking up to it " Do you want to go one at a time or altogether " She asked looking back at them "I think we should go altogether, it'll be faster and easier" Masashi said walking up to her " I agree" Miroku said "ok then, lets go" with that they all stepped into the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters but I do own Masami, Masashi, Akemi, Ryuu, Crystal, Stacy, Tray, Travis, and Natasha

**AUTHORS NOTE: **For all my readers I well be updating regularly as possible, and for all those people who read **' ****SHALL WE DANCE ' **thanks for the reviews and comments u made for me 2 correct mine mistakes and I'll be working on the next chapters for it.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY !**

Chapter 4

They walked all the way to the cave, then there was a bright flash of purple and blur light. When the light faded they noticed that they were facing the exit of the cave with their back to the cave wall. " Well?… did it work?" asked kagome looking around, then she noticed a little light coming from up ahead.

" The only way to found out, is to see" Mirkou said walking towards the light. After a while of walking they finally came to the entrance of the cave.

They looked around, and were shocked by the beauty of the forest. "Hey our house is just beyond those trees, over there" Masami said pointing to a bunch of trees to her right. Inuyasha and the gang followed masami and brothers and sister, after a while they came out of the forest. They were facing the back of the house so all they saw was the large built in ground pool with a diving board, and not to far from that was the patio shaded by a stone roof.

"Wow" sango was amazed by the house. " I didn't know your time had homes as big as palace like our time" she exclaimed looking around, not far was a lake that was starting to freeze over; that's when she notice it was kind of chilly. " Hey, can we go inside. I am kind of cold" she said rubbing her hands together .

"Yeah, sure I need to get out of this clothes" Masami said walking down to the back door, the rest of them followed after her. When they were inside they got even bigger surprise, the place was HUGE. It had windows that went from the floor to the ceiling the living there was long comfortable sofa and two loveseat's with a large flat screen tv. " wow, your house just keeps getting better" kagome said staring around in awe "well our aunt is like the owner of a big company so…" masashi said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Then they heard a ringing sound " Oh, that the phone I'll go get it" Akemi exclaimed running to the kitchen. Inuyasha, sango, mirkou, and shippo were all confused at what a phone is. After a while akemi came running back with a big smile on her face " who was it" masami asked curious.

"That was Stacy, she wanted to know if you and masashi wanted to go to the mall" Akemi said, her smile grew wider cause she know what that means. "Oh that sounds great, do you what to go" Masami said looking at the group

"Sure" kagome yelled answering for all of them.

"Ok, but you have to change" she said looking at sango, mirkou, and inuyasha " why?" inuyasha asked irritated "Because, no one wears that in my time" Masami said " Inuyaha and Mirkou can wear Masashi's clothes and Kaome , Sango can wear mine" she walked two a spiral staircase they followed after her.


	5. Chapter 5

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, but I do own Masami, Masashi, Akemi, Ryuu, Stacy, Crystal, Tray, Travis, and Natasha.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** I hoped you liked chapter 4 for **' TRUE LOVE'.** I am in the middle of working on **' SHALL WE DANCE' **hopeful it be done by next week.

**NOW ON TO THE STORY!**

Chapter 5

When the boys arrived at Masashi room, they followed him in, his room was painted black, blue, and white. On the walls that where painted black two peoples name were written big in Japanese, the letters were painted white. Before Inuyasha could asked who's names they were he heard Masashi call them over. "Here. I think these will fit you" he handed Mirkou a purple shirt with dark blue jeans and black converse's with some underwear and socks. Mirkou looked at the underwear and socks confused at what to do with them, Masashi saw this "You put them on before you put on you clothes".

Mikou nodded his head in understanding and started remove his clothes and put on the clothes Masashi gave him. Masashi looked through his walk - in closet for Inuyasha some clothes. He picked out a black shirt with a dragon on it and Japanese writing, black jeans, black and white air force ones, a black and white hat to cover his dog ears, and underwear and socks; he handed them to Inuyasha, then he started picking out him some clothes to change in.

Masami led the girls to her room and open the door. Her room was purple, black, and white. On one of the purple walls there were words painted white on it and on the other was a realistic painting of a man. "Who's that" kagome asked moving closer to get a better look.

" That's my dad. He died in a car accident, hit head on by a drunk driver, died on impact" Masami said looking up at the painting with sad eyes. "That happen a year after our mom died during childbirth with ryuu".

"Oh, I am so sorry" kagome said hanging her head in shame. " Its ok, you didn't know" Masami pulled out a blue long-sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, a fur hooded jacket, and blue converse. She handed them to Kagome.

" Oh, I don't need to change" she said handing them back. " You do if you don't want to freeze to death, its going to be down in the 40s to night" masami gave them back to her, then turned and started picking out clothes for sango. She picked out a white long-sleeved with and black tank top to go under it, dark skinny jeans, white fur hooded jacket, whit fur boots, and underwear and ankle-cut socks. Sango took them from her and started putting them on.

Masami picked out a black long-sleeved shirt with a white tank top to go under it, black skirt that came to the top of her thigh, black stockings, black-white fur hooded vest, black bandana to go over her ears and black fur boots.

After they were all dress; they did their hair, then walked down stairs to the boys.

The boys waited down stairs for the girls to come down, after awhile they heard them coming down. Sango and Kagome were the first ones to come down stairs. mikou and Inuyasha eyes widen, when they saw them Sango had her hair up in a high ponytail with two bangs curl in surly temples, she had on some black eyeliner and massacre with a little bit of silver eye shadow.

Kagome had on midnight blue eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and massacre. But what really took Inuyasha's breath away was Masami. She had her hair down and creped, it went pasted her butt; she had on black eyeliner, silver and white eye shadow, and massacre. " Are we all ready to go" Masami looked around everyone, they shook their head yes.

They all road in Masashi's s.u.v. they walked into the mall. The gang looked around in awe, they never seen anything like this before, except for kagome. They were just walking in when they heard someone yell out Masami and Masashi's name. They looked in the direction of the noise, they saw three girls and two boys coming towards them.

" Hola! Amiga" one of the girls said. She had long curly silky black hair with blue highlights, she also had a girl that look just like her behind her.

"Hi. Stacy" Masami said hugging the girl now know as stacy. " Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mirkou this is Stacy her twin sister Crystal and twin brothers Travis and Tray, and their half- sister Natasha. Guys this Inuyasha and his friends we mat in the feudal era. Inuyasha is a silver Inu-hanyou, Sango is a demon slayer, Mirkou is a monk, and Kagome is from present day Japan" masami introduced them to her friends.

"Hola ! Como estas!" Crystal greeted them. The Inu gang looked at her with raised eyebrows at her. "That's _hello. How are you _in Spanish" she explained to them they nodded their head in understanding, but inuyasha, sango, and mirkou were still a little confused.

"Hey, is your aunt still cooking dinner" Travis asked "Yea, why?".

"Because, your aunt is a really good cook and I am starving" said rubbing his stomach "True dat" Tray said nodding his head.

" Well, before you two feed your face, we're going to the guitar store and get our guitars" Natasha said walking off . The rest of them followed


	6. Chapter 6

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters, but I do own Masami, Masashi, Akemi, Ryuu, Stacy, Crystal, Tray, Travis, and Natasha

Chapter 6

As they walked to the guitar store they got to know each other better. " Wow, so how can you keep up your grades and do all those sports and stuff" kagome said in awe "Well, it just come naturally" they replied.

They walked in and masami and her group got their instruments. "Hey can you play a song for use" Mirkou asked "Oh, maybe later Masashi and I have some shopping to do before we leave" she said walking to the door and then out. "Don't remind me" Masashi said following her out the door, the rest of them followed behind.

"Why, were ya'll going" Kagome asked. " Their going to Hawaii" Travis answered. " Wow why?".

"Because, our aunt have a company meeting with another company there" Masashi said "If you want ya'll can come".

" Really, sure we'll to go" Kagome answer for them " No, we still have jewel shards to look for" Inuyasha yelled "Oh, come on Inuyasha, we need a break" Kagome yelled annoyed by Inuyasha. "No" Inuyasha firmly.

Masami could feel the tension building and tired to stop it. "Hey. What are you talking about" she asked curious. Taking the bait Kagome turned to her.

"We hunting for jewel shards and Naraku a evil demon" she said.

"Oh, well we have four days before we go. How about we help collect some before we go?" Masami asked look back between the two. " I guees that work" Kagome nodding her head. "What about you, Inuyasha" she turned to look at him. "Keh, whatever" he turned away from them.

" Great, now lets go shopping" Stacy said grabbing crystal, masami, and Natasha's hands and pulled them to a clothing store.

While the girls looked around the store the boys decided to go look around the mall. " Come on lets go to the food court" Tray said they all agreed and left.

"Hey, look at this bathing suit its so hot" Stacy yelled. She held p a black one piece with the back out, it had white flowers on the top and strings to tie behind your neck to keep the top part in place.

"Oh, that is pretty. You should wear it to Hawaii" Crystal said looking at the suit. " Hey, how do I look" masami asked coming out of the dressing room. She had on dark green and black corset that pushed up her breast showing off how big they were, also she had on fish net stockings, with daisy dukes over them, and also knee high leather boots with two inch heels.

"Whoa, that outfit is so hot" Crystal said Stacy nodded her head in agreement. " You so have to help us find something like it".

"Hey guys wha… wow" Kagome said looking at Masami outfit. "Thank you,

You like" Kagome nodded her head yeah but she really thought she looked trashy. " Can you find me some the like that" Sango asked loving the style of the present. Kagome was shocked at sango and she was going to say so until she was interrupted "Sure come on" Masami grabbed Sango's hand and went to find something to wear, stacy and crystal followed after them.

After a while they all came out of the dressing room. Kagome was shocked at what she saw. Sango was wearing a dark red bustier, with black distress jeans, and black fringed boots. Stacy was wearing a black strapless dress with corset and black boots. Crystal was wearing a dark purple and black mini dress with dark purple knee high boots.

"So, what do you think" Sango asked turning around showing off her outfit. "Great" she lied "Do you want an outfit" Stacy asked Kagome. "No thank you, I am fine" she declined trying not to turn her nose up in disgusted.

"Ok, well I think we should go find the guys" Crystal said. "Ok, lets just pay for this stuff, I don't know about you, but I am wearing my outfit out the store" Stacy said turning showing off.

When they paid for the clothes they walked out of the store. Just as they walked out, whistles and wolf calls were directed at them. All the stared at them and all the women glared at them. "Where are the boys" Sango asked looking around for them. "Knowing our brothers their at the food court" Stacy said. They all headed to the food court.

The boys were all seating at a table talking, when the girls walked up to them " Whoa" Mirkou said looking at them. "Well, judging by that reaction that… WE LOOK GOOD!" Crystal said sitting down by Mirkou. He blushed with having her so close to him, they all followed crystal led and sat down. Kagome was going to sit down by Inuyasha, but Masami sat down beside him, this made kagome mad. This girl was really getting on her nerves.

"So, what are ya'll up to" Masami asked "Well we were just sitting here eating ice cream" Travis said. "hey, its chocolate poison to dogs" kagome yelled reaching over the table and grabbing Inuyasha's ice cream cone from his hands.

"Hey!, what you do that for" he yelled. "Chocolate is poison to dogs. This could hurt you" she yelled back and glared at him. "Actually, that's not all true" Masashi said with a frown on his face. 'Don't this girl know anything about dog demons or demons in general'. "What. Yes it is" Kagome yelled frowning "No it isn't. regular dogs, you know the ones that walk on four legs, chocolate is poison to them" Crystal said irritated at this girl ' this girl is really starting to p.o me' "Yeah, dog demons like masami and masashi, and wolf demons like me and my brothers and sister can eat ice cream" she yelled

"We just can't have a lot, because it'll make us sick" Masami glared at kagome. She could see right now that she will not like this girl at all. "Maybe, we should get going. It's almost time to get to masami's house to help cook for the dinner to tomorrow" Natasha said standing up

"Yeah, your right" Masashi said following her led.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Masami, Masashi, Akemi, Ryuu, Crystal, Stacy, Travis, Tray, Natasha

Warning: kagome is bashing, sex in later chapters, profanity in (English, Japanese, and Spanish)

Author Note: sorry for not updating in a while, but cents its summer break I will be updating regularly on all my stories and new ones I am making, also from now on the chapters in the story will have a title

**NOW ON THE STORY**

Chapter 7 Secrets

As they made their way to the front of the mall, Kagome's dislike for Masami grew, as they walked from the food court to the front. All of the girls drew attention with their outfits. They got cat calls, whistles, lustful looks and glares.

She also took sango away from her, they just met but their acting like they know each other forever. But what made her blood boil the most is that Masami was beside Inuyasha in the front of the group and as they walked Inuyasha would give Masami sideways glances when ever she was not looking, this pissed Kagome off so she glared at the back of her head.

As if sensing someone looking at her, masami looked over her shoulder and looked around until her eyes locked with almost identical eyes as her's. They were filled with such dislike and hatred for her, then she realize that the pair of eyes belonged to the miko Kagome. She narrowed her eyes back at her until she looked away, she turned back around ' I'm going to have to keep a eye on her' she thought ' there's something about her I just don't like'.

When they walked out the front doors of the mall and walked to their cars. They all agreed to meet up at Masami and Masashi's aunts house.

They all got into their cars and drove to Masami and Masashi house. When finally got to their aunt's house it was late afternoon. They saw a black charger in the drive way, they got out and walked into the house.

"Hey aunt val, we're home Stacy, Crystal, Travis, and Tray are here to we also have friends that are visiting" Masami yelled looking around for her aunt.

"Oh great, I'm in the kitchen" a voice said drafting from the direction of the kitchen. Masami headed that way, the rest followed after her. "Hi, I'm Valerie nice to meet you" she greeted the Inu gang. She had on a tan turtle neck, white skinny jeans that hugged her hips and thighs, she also had on tan leather high heeled boots.

She had light mocha colored skin similar to her nieces and nephews. She had warm deep chocolate brown eyes; long, lush, thick dark brown hair just like her nieces and nephews. "It's nice to meet you too" Sango greeted for the rest of the gang.

"So how did you guys meet" she asked. " Oh, we met them in the feudal era" Masami answered for them. "Really!, I didn't think that anyone else from the present could go there" she said curious " Yea.. well Kagome is the only one from the present, she came through a well"

Valeria's eyes widen when she said that.

"You don't mean…" she started before she was interrupted "Yea that one" Masashi said "Well, we think it's that one" Masami said.

"Uh… what are you talking about" Kagome intervene "Huh… oh nothing, nothing to worry about it, it's nothing really" Masami said

"How bout we get started on dinner" Valeria said distracting kagome from asking any more questions. "Yea, so what are we cooking" asked masami. "And could we get started on it now cause I'm hungry" Tray said rubbing his stomach "Me too" Travis exclaim.

Valeria laughed "Well. I was thinking about making a seafood platter. You know with shrimp, crab cakes, lobster, and crab legs"

"Mmm… that sounds good" Stacy said. "What is seafood" Inuyasha asked looking confused all of the Inu gang looked confused except Kagome.

"It's like the fish we usually eat but different types" Kagome answered "Yeah, it's great especially when Val makes it" Tray said "Aww, well thank you" valeria said smiling. "Shall we get started"

They all nodded their heads, she all gave them jobs to do. Masami would make her special sauce for the shrimp with Stacy and Crtsyal's help. Natasha, Sango, and Kagome will make the dough to put the crab meat in for the crab cakes. And all the guys will help Valeria with boiling the lobsters and the dripping for the crab cakes and lobster and crab legs.

"So are you going to tell them about your parent" Stacy whisper as she chopped the tomatoes. "I don't know? I mean Sango and Kagome knows my mom die in child birth and my dad die in a car accident, but nothing past that" Masami said putting the onions she cut up in a bowl.

"Well do think they should know" Crystal asked looking concern "Well, yea if it comes up… I don't think I can hide it from them, I just have a bad feeling about this" Masami said with a far away look in her eyes. "What do you mean" Stacy asked confused.

"What I mean is that meeting them may have just brought on more trouble then we need" Stacy and Crystal looked worriedly at her. What none of them knew is that Inuyasha had over heard them talking, and now had millions of questions running in his head, but the one that rings louder then the others is 'What the **HELL** are they talking about'


End file.
